


Go Your Own Way

by Paintedapples



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 90s and 00s references, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Joseph is my son and I love him, M/M, Masturbation, Past Child Abuse, Robert and Joseph knew each other prior timeline in the game, Robert having a somewhat midlife crisis, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintedapples/pseuds/Paintedapples
Summary: Robert is at a cross roads in his life. His marriage with Marilyn is falling apart and he is getting no fulfillment out of his life. Both agreeing to have a break until their daughter comes back from summer camp. Robert in this time must decide where to move on to. Leave his wife and start a fresh or fight to keep his little family together. From avoiding the inevitable a young man called Joseph comes into his life and might just make his decision a lot harder then he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This is my first long chapter fan-fiction I have done.  
> I have this head-canon that Robert and Joseph knew each other before the timeline of the game is set. There just seems so many unanswered questions about their relationship and unspoken truths. 
> 
> So this is my take on that. I have done as much research as I could for this fic especially since I'm not from the USA and so if I do get any places, names or geography wrong please let me know. I'm happy to have constructive criticism as long as everyone is polite. I do not have a beta so all grammar and spelling has been double and tripled check by just me. If you see any mistake let me know. I only want to get better :)
> 
> The title is in reference to the Fleetwood Mac song of the same name. (Can thank my friend for that)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.x

Throughout all the years Robert still couldn’t get used to motel beds, they made his back ache with every toss and turn trying to sleep. He couldn’t blame all of his tiredness on a bad bed; he hadn’t been able to sleep probably since he left Marilyn three days ago. Marilyn was still at the house when he packed up and drove off but maybe she’d gone to her parents on the other side of Manhattan, sleeping just as bad as he was. Robert secretly hoped she was but deep down he knew Marilyn was probably sleeping the best she had in years.

Robert knew him and Marilyn were reaching a breaking point it was just a matter of time. The long drawn out arguments were getting tiresome it was either about Robert’s on going drinking, just because he forgot to pick up his daughter from school once his now an incompetent ass and an alcoholic. He already apologised to Val and took her to the zoo the following weekend. The good old argument about which or why this bill hadn’t been paid for was always great. Robert worked at home while Marilyn went off having a career, been their plan since forever. Robert had been reviewing movies for magazines and new upcoming websites for a few months now. The pay was okay but he felt like he wanted to do more. He wanted to join the Army even before he met Marilyn but then Val came into the picture and Robert didn’t want to leave Marilyn to raise the baby on her own. Marilyn hated the idea of him joining the army, he tried to compensate and say he could join the Army Reserves only taking up one weekend a month and occasional overseas duties but that didn’t go down well either.

Every conversation had become stale and hollow, like they’re now work colleagues forced to work on a project together but still both of them tried to convey that there was nothing wrong. Just a few silly fights, you get them with marriage and having a child. To all their friends and neighbours they were still fun cool Robert and Marilyn, number one couple and best parents. Robert only wished they were. Val shouldn’t have to witness her parents argue and fight all the time she’s a good kid.

It wasn’t always like this; at one time they were happy. When the only worries were trying to sneak into Marilyn’s college dorm room and hiding alcohol behind his motorcycle when the cops showed up. It all seemed so much simpler ten years ago. What happened? Robert knew their problem was they both lived on impulse. They slept together the same night they met, everything just happened so fast but they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. The first few years were like a wild drug induced dream and sometimes it literally was. Nothing was ever off limits for them.

Marilyn fitted so well into Robert’s life he couldn’t have asked for a better partner, lover and getaway driver. Then one morning she showed him a positive pregnancy test and their life on the edge grinded to a halt.

Both their families insisted on marriage which made Robert laugh as he was sure Marilyn’s dad hated him but in the end Robert and Marilyn didn’t mind. It was just one day to make everyone happy on both sides; his mother was thrilled as he was finally making an ‘honest’ woman out of Marilyn. Robert remembered Marilyn laughing at that. Even though he wanted to get the whole event over and done with, he couldn’t get over how stunning Marilyn looked on their wedding day. Even being five months pregnant she looked like royalty and Robert couldn’t believe in the end she had chosen him.

Having the baby was going to be difficult but Marilyn was his gal they’d get through it together, they always did. He just couldn’t fathom that they would become that couple they hated, constantly fighting over stupid tedious shit! Robert couldn’t figure out what Marilyn even wanted anymore she used to be so easy to figure out, he used to think she was like the female version of him but maybe that was it.

Motherhood changed Marilyn she grew up and Robert didn’t.

The night before Robert left was awful he thanked God that Val went to summer camp two days prior because he hadn’t yelled at Marilyn like that in agers and she gave it back just as loud. Robert couldn’t even remember what exactly set it off, maybe something stupid like he left the fridge door open again or she was grilling him about how joining the Army was still ridiculous and dangerous. He remembered shouting along the lines of feeling caged and numb because it was true and Marilyn screaming ‘I gave up everything for you!’ leaning against the wall crying her heart out.

A truce was called that night and both agreed they needed a break from each other, just until Val returns home in three months. So the next day Robert packed a bag, took money to last, grabbed his leather jacket and gave Marilyn a wave from his truck and a quick ‘I love you’ and she returned with ‘I know you do’ and that hurt Robert more than anything she had said the previous night.

He decided leaving New York City in general was the best plan of action, as much as the city was his home and rock he needed to leave. He didn’t want to drive to the middle of nowhere per say, just a place where the chances of running into Marilyn were zero to none. He laughed thinking like his wife was a bounty hunter planning to hunt him down and bring him to the feds for his various crimes and deviances. Well that’ll be the story if anyone asked.

After an hour or so of driving Robert got bored and decided the city of Stamford would do for now, found the nearest motel (not necessarily the best) and made it his home.

______

The last three days Robert not even sure what he had even done. He knew one day he had spent most of it in bed as he picked up a bottle of whiskey after checking in and proceeded to drink himself to sleep. When he did eventually wake up he’d flick through the channels settling on a terrible movie to mock and the growl of his stomach would make him go out to grab food at the diner down the road.

Robert had booked a few nights at this motel; he may not know what his future held right now but a hotel definitely was in mind. Probably because motels never seemed to agree with him maybe it’s the terrible beds or the questionable coffee but either way this motel was nowhere near a decent bar. There’s only so long Robert can drink the same old cheap alcohol in his room alone every night. Even the background noise of other people having fun would be a little comforting. Anything really to avoid thinking of the situation he should be thinking about.

He also knew he had to work at some point, apparently your marriage and life slowly falling apart didn’t stop the world from turning. Not having access to a computer was going to be an issue though so unless his boss wanted his next review in a letter he needed to venture downtown.

Stamford was an alright kinder place not too quiet but not as loud and abrasive as New York City. He decided to venture out about 6pm and have a steady walk downtown. Robert wanted to start getting a feel for the city and most importantly find some good bars and maybe a good food joint. _Oh and an internet café that to._

He did evidently come across an internet café that opened late, paid for thirty minutes and checked up on emails and any movie news he could find. He got a new email from his boss, Kevin, saying his last review was fine and all but maybe a tad aggressive? What more could Robert say about ‘Gone in Sixty Seconds’ was like any other car chase movie he had seen. Didn’t help that evening Val was having a massive tantrum and Marilyn was giving him the stink eye when he left.

He emailed Kevin back explaining his situation as least as possible; basically out of town for a while until the heat of his lately heist blows over, cops on his trail so limited internet access. Kevin emailed back, ‘The wife is mad got it just try and get reviews in best you can’. _Kevin’s no fun_. Robert was ready to drink his night away.

The bar scene was a little too flashy for Robert’s taste made him feel older than he wanted to feel. _Would it kill downtown to have a bar without strobe lighting_? He did evidently come across a sports bar which he thinks should do fine. Maybe a little loud at the moment but from the looks of everyone in loosen work attire and joyful attitudes, it must be Friday night.

Robert was able to squeeze his way to the front of the bar and order a glass of whiskey. The bar tender seemed a little rushed off her feet but Robert was in no rush to be anywhere, well where would he go anyway. Once he got his drink he was able to find a seat at the edge of the bar away from the huddle of the crowd and turned his attention to whatever sport was playing on the TV screen, looked like baseball.

After an hour or two of more drinks and baseball viewing, the bar seemed to have settled into a rhythm. The patrons had split off into their friend groups, some choosing to occupy the booths and a couple of them still at the bar keeping their attention on the game. Robert would occasionally make a comment on the game and people would either cheer with agreement or scoff in annoyance. He also had a bet with the man next to him, who was certain the next player wouldn’t strike out. He did strike out and Robert was ten dollars richer.

Robert wasn’t really that fussed about who was winning, he just liked the whole spectacle of it all. Val would occasionally sit next to him if he ended up watching a game at home; she’d always go along with his celebrations or frustrations. Every so often she would make up stories about each player and he would happily go along with them. She was a creative one that girl. Robert sighed and drank down the rest of his third drink.

He was about to order his fourth one when he heard a commotion at the bar. He turned to see some of the staff behind the bar shouting at a group of young men who had just arrived.

“No! We are not serving you! We told you guys this yesterday!” The young woman who had been serving Robert all evening wasn’t taking any bullshit apparently. “Come back when you are twenty one!” After that she left to serve a customer and the young men groaned in unison as they didn’t know where to throw their anger to.

“Jeez bitch fine! It’s boring as all shit in here anyway!” A small brown haired boy shouted to the whole bar, his friends cheered him on with agreement. The people in the bar responded in moans and Robert just rolled his eyes and smiled a little. _Hey been there kid_.

Robert could then see the bar staff getting more annoyed and came to round the boys towards the exit.

“Boys will you just get out I don’t want to call the cops!” After getting threatened from what looked like the bar owner to Robert, the boys scoffed and started making their way out. Not before Robert noticed a tall blonde kid with glasses at the back suddenly shoot forward, grab a newly opened bottle of beer off the front and throw it against the wall behind the bar, making the entire room go quiet.

Everything then happened so fast it was like watching movie, the boys started laughing in shock and utter amusement then ran out the place so fast they knocked over a couple of chairs, glasses and people on the way. Two members of staff chased after them and the other bar staff started apologising to everyone, gave that poor man a new beer and then proceeded to clean up the mess and glass that was left behind.

During all this Robert couldn’t help but find the whole event funny. He’d been through his share of fights and confrontations in bars but never had he chucked a full bottle of beer at the back of one! _That’s just a waste of alcohol_. He would never do something like that but he had to give props to the blonde kid who did. _He got some balls to do that!_

Seeing the bar still in the aftermath of the commotion, the two men who ran after the group came back angry and disappointed, Robert decided it was time to vacate. The alcohol he’d consumed was flowing through him nicely and the added excitement had left Robert in a perkier mood, best he’d felt in a while. _Wow calm down Rob_. He had to laugh at himself it had been so long since Robert went on a big night out. It was either Marilyn’s 21 st or his bachelor party though he does recall just playing cards that night but then he did remember waking up in a park somewhere, so overall a good night.

Sadly though there’s a difference from drinking newly legal and having a great time with friends, to drinking your troubles away in your early thirties. Robert thanked the woman behind the bar who’d served him all night and took his leave walking into the warm summer evening.

It was a lot warmer than Robert had expected maybe wearing a long sleeve t-shirt wasn’t the best choice. Granted he hadn’t changed his top since he left home (or showered for that matter) _Note to self, wash._

The sky was slowly turning from dusk to night and the streets were beginning to fill with more people drunk and in high spirits, moving from one bar or club to another and all Robert wanted was something to eat. He couldn’t remember seeing any sort of pizza joint on his walk down so decided to walk further down the bar district. It was more of a club district really but Robert spotted a small pizza place called ‘Jeremy’s’ with a few people waiting, _Can’t be that bad then._

It was actually really delicious and Robert didn’t realise how hungry he was. Come to think of it he hadn’t eaten anything all day, getting up at 3pm and all so he enjoyed every single piece of his hawaiian pizza eating all six slices happily. He looked at his watch and it was around 10.45pm, he was satisfied to head back to his room maybe pick up a bottle on the way.

The streets had gotten a little rowdier and the noise had definitely picked up but Robert just moved his way around any sauntering drunk folk or crowds waiting to get into clubs. He couldn’t blame these young kids for getting excited and loud because soon enough all that just stops. _Enjoy it while you can_. Robert’s thoughts were then halted when he is suddenly shoved sideways by someone.

“Sorry! Sorry!” An out of breath young man said, giving Robert a quick glance but didn’t stop as his attention was elsewhere. Robert was slightly disoriented from being pushed but he was sure that was the blonde kid who threw the drink earlier that night (minus the glasses). He was a little bit drunk so he wasn’t sure but before Robert could check the young man had ran off down one of the alleyways on the opposite side of the street. Three figures then suddenly rushed past Robert following the young man down said alley.

Now Robert knew he shouldn’t get involved. Messing around with other peoples’ affairs was none of his business that was more of Marilyn’s thing. She loved to ‘help’ others from the ‘kindness of her heart’ but Robert knew it was more like fixing. She only helped others to feel better about herself and fixing other peoples’ problems was apparently easier than fixing her own.

With this kind of situation though, Robert knew that young man was not going to leave unharmed. You don’t run after someone late at night for good reasons. Who knew if the three men were armed and ready to attack and hearing the kid’s heavy breathing and panic stricken voice. Robert was certain something was defiantly wrong.

 _Goddamn Rob you’re an idiot,_ Robert dashed across the road towards the back street and upon getting closer he could hear sounds of a struggle and swears been shouted back and forth. Robert patted his jean pocket and is thankful his pocket knife is still on him (one positive for not changing his clothes in days) but hoped he wouldn’t have to use it.  

Robert entered the alley and the young man was still moving away from his attackers. He was heading towards a trash container, throwing bags and boxes of garbage at the men trying to slow them down. The confined space was not working to his advantage at all; the men were starting to crowd. The kid got to the trash container and started pulling himself on top of it but with only one leg on, the tallest of the men grabbed his other leg and pulled him back hard. His face smacked on the container making him lose his grip and fall to the ground. Now surrounded, lying on the ground, two of the men started to kick the young man viciously.

Robert got a jump on the guy at the back, grabbed his shoulder and landed a solid punch to his jaw knocking the man out. Robert immediately shook his hand in pain. He hadn’t punched anyone in such a long time and his hand was throbbing with the reminder of that. The other two men turned around to the commotion, shocked to see their buddy on the floor. They both stopped their kicking of the kid and headed towards Robert. _Shit!_ Robert immediately moved backwards but made sure to always face his attackers.

“Two against one I see. Seems unfair or do you just like beating kids up like that?” Maybe running his mouth wasn’t the best thing to do but that’s how Robert had won most of his fights (and lost them).

“This has nothing do to with you old man! Now fuck off!” The shorter of the two men said, trying to eye Robert up but Robert had at least three inches on him and a couple of pounds, so his imitation just came across as adorable.

“Nah don’t think I will and old man ouch! I must only be a couple of years older than you. So does that mean you’re going through a mid-life crisis right now?” Robert said gesturing his arms in a relaxed manner but he had to acknowledge the irony of his statement.

“What are you trying to be some kind of vigilante? Go home or you are going to get hurt!” The taller one threatened, getting into Robert’s personal space. Robert tried to keep his distance; he didn’t want to be at risk of an up close attack. He quickly looked behind the attackers and could see the young man coming around but he was coughing profusely trying to get up. _Come on kid! Get up and run!_

“I can’t go home even if I wanted to. Got into some deep shit, shit you wouldn’t believe! Never trust an old buddy from Washington I tell you that.” Robert said, he just had to distract them long enough until the kid gets up and runs away. He couldn’t believe the two men were actually paying attention to him though. Well they were listening while walking towards him still and the taller guy had now just pulled out a knife. _Shit! Just keep going._

“It was supposed to be one heist, an in and out job. I was just the getaway driver but they kicked me out and left me in the dirt. Now I got feds and cops on my tail always after me. I’m constantly running but if I come across some assholes on my journey. Well I might just have to put a stop to them.” Robert then knocked the knife out of the distracted man’s hand. Now open and unarmed Robert landed a punch right into the man’s nose and watched him stumble back and fall grasping his face and groaning in agony.

Robert’s hand was now incredibly sore and possibly bleeding. The pain was flowing up into his upper arm as well but by the time he had registered that the last man standing had grabbed his arms and shoved him against the wall.

“A big tough guy like you shouldn’t bother saving a guy like him” The shorter man gestured to behind him, not taking his eyes off Robert, his words full of bitterness and vile. “He’s a lying pathetic sack of shit that doesn’t belong here!”

Robert was about to push the man back and get his grip off his injured arm when he noticed a shadowy figure approaching his attacker. It was coming closer and at a speed. Now out of the shadows revealed to be the young blonde man grasping a metal bar and with full force struck the short man across head. The man fell to the ground instantly with a thud and was out cold.

All at once the night became silence and still. Only the sounds of panting came from the surviving two men and a clink of a dropped metal bar. Robert grasped his right hand, noticing he was bleeding a little but nothing to fuss over but he will be defiantly bruised in the morning.

He then looked towards the younger man; he was bleeding from his forehead and had a big cut on his lip. His loose hair was a complete mess of dirt and dried blood and his somewhat trendy clothing was in just the same state. The kid then looked up at Robert, his eyes strikingly blue and he sighed with a smile.

“You know you didn’t have to do that but thanks anyway.” He said whilst holding his stomach and Robert wondered if he was actually okay.

“It’s no problem, looked like you needed backing up there, three on one? Now that’s just cruel.” Robert said, not wanting to bash on any street cred this kid might had. “By the way you alright you need a hospital or anything?” Robert offered but the kid put his other hand out in objection, his eyes widening.

“No it’s fine really! I can patch myself up at home, I’ve been in worse.” The young man said giving a small smile but it looked anything but joyous. Robert was certain this kid was not fine but he didn’t want to tread any further into his business than he already was.

“Okay, so I guess my act of reckless heroism is done for the day” Robert said jokingly, absolutely ready to fall to his bed and try and sleep his future hangover and bruised hand away. The young man gave a quick laugh in response and started walking out of the alley but turned back to face Robert.

“Are you actually running from the feds?” He asked quirking his eyebrow and Robert was amused that the kid heard his BS story.

“Of course not, I’m running from Homeland Security but you didn’t hear that from me kid okay?” Robert said and gave a wink.

“Okay gotcha” The young man said, giving an okay sign with his available hand and walked away into the streets. 

Well with all the ways Robert thought he’d be spending his first Friday night away from home. Punching two people, watching one get hit in the head and nearly getting stabbed himself would not have come to mind. It was stupid what he did absolutely. Reckless, scary but by God it was exciting.

Though the adrenaline now had disappeared and Robert was beat. He moved his way past the knocked out men and the one still withering in pain. He may had been inclined to turn to the man and say something witty like in the movies but heading straight to his stupid uncomfortable bed was enough motivation for Robert to just walk away. 

    


	2. Chapter 2

Moving to a hotel was defiantly the right call. Being right in the middle of the city was very convenient for Robert plus it also saved him on gas and actually driving around everywhere. It did cost more money this hotel but if he was going to be here for a while, he might as well be comfortable and try and get a somewhat routine happening.

For about a week he’d been waking up before midday, which was an achievement within itself.  Robert was pretty proud of that. It actually gave him time to work and at a reasonable hour. He was able to check what movies Kevin wanted him to review, start buying somewhat substantial food and remembering to shower.

He did plan on shaving regularly but Robert thought he looked pretty decent with his stubble so shaving wasn’t a massive concern.

Food shopping didn’t always happen but Robert was living in a hotel room, wasn’t exactly a full fledge kitchen. Then again he wasn’t the best cook to begin with. Robert suspected Val could already cook better then him and she was eight. How many times she would tell him off for burning her dinner if Marilyn was working late and the task fell to him.

Even with all his attempts of achieving normality here some days it was a struggle just to get up out of bed. Robert knew he had to keep his mind thinking and moving or he’d end boring his eyes into the ceiling, painfully thinking of the dilemma he was facing. He would then have to force his mind and body out of its numb freeze and back into the sterile, stale room which he was now calling home.

Robert really didn’t want to contemplate but would this be his life, even if he was left to his own devices? This never ending cycle of work, eat, drink, sleep. What was the point? He got frustrated with himself because even with a wonderful wife and an amazing daughter, a life he really shouldn’t be complaining about. Robert felt empty inside.

 _I can’t win can I?_ He wasn’t even surprised anymore when he would fall to sleep and feel tears form. The world didn’t seem to know what to do with Robert.

___

One positive with being so close to downtown was that the sports bar he liked to frequent was only a five minute walk away. Robert had somehow become a regularly there, some of the staff already being able to recognise him when he walked in. Robert was sure this was a sad thing but the people who worked there were nice enough.

The woman who nearly always served him, which he soon found out was called Katy, she was top notch gal. Quite a tall woman with big green eyes and light brown hair, which was styled in one of them cool new short looks. She had care free nature about herself, would have a few conversations with Robert now and again but never forced anything unnecessary. He could tell though she had this protective aura about herself even with being about four years younger than Robert. He concluded that Katy was a woman that shouldn’t be trifled with.

The usual would happen when Robert would turn up. He’d order his same old drinks; watch a few of games if anything good was playing. Maybe have a chat with Katy if she wasn’t busy, leave for some late night food and then head back to his room. Nothing exciting or interesting really and going out drinking was supposed to be one of Robert’s ‘fun’ activities. He would have to start smoking again at this rate.

Nothing remotely interesting had happened since Robert’s notorious first night out. It had all been quite mundane and terribly normal. He couldn’t help but think about the wild unpredictable life he once had.

Robert blamed himself really as he didn’t want to place any on his daughter but without question he used to be coolest guy at one time. The one to get the entire group riled up, take you to the weirdest fucked up places and by the end you’d be having the greatest time. He was your man for the job.

The eighties were his era, his stage. He took everything them ten years had thrown at him, the good and not so good. Whether that was riding his motorcycle down the open roads with Marilyn holding onto his waist so tight or hiding with his brother and sister under the stairs from their father’s drunken rage. These were his memories the puzzle pieces to the forming of his life. Robert just wished he could do these memories justice.

____

The summer was looking to be a scorching one but this day particularly decided to be incredibly overcast. The warmth still lingered in the air but no evidence of a sun could be seen. This suited Robert fine as he was planning to drive to the grocery store and he hated the sunbeams shining down on his windshield.

He had been fine walking to the nearest convenience store for a while now but he needed to buy a few supplies for work and Robert also felt like he was neglecting his poor pick-up truck.

The traffic wasn’t that bad for midday and with the window down, cool air circling around the cabin it was quite refreshing. Robert loved a good drive alone and the roads never did him wrong. Just hit the gas, turn the music up and he was pretty much satisfied. For a few years the roads were his only solitude, a never ending path where he could forever run.

Soon enough he had to end his drive spotting the grocery store to his right and taking the next exit. ‘Highway to Hell’ would have to wait for him when he returned.

He successfully bought two notepads and stationary for work, a couple of groceries to make future sandwiches and added a pack of cigarettes to the list as well. Robert decided also to drop by the liquor store on the way back. If any more disappointing movies were going to be released this year he was going to need it.

He was walking back to his truck with his bag of alcohol in hand when he heard someone shouting behind him. Robert was sure it wasn’t directed at him so carried on but the man’s voice grew louder and closer. Robert then had to turn around to see what this guy wanted and was shocked to see it was the young man he helped out on that eventful night.

He defiantly looked better than the last time Robert saw him (no blood or dirt on him for starters). He had the dark rimmed glasses on, the same ones when Robert first spotted him in the bar. His blonde hair looked clean, falling loose down to his chin and looked a lot longer than Robert first thought. He also couldn’t see any evidence of the fight on the kid; all cuts and bruises seemed to have healed.

“Oh my God I didn’t think you were going to turn around” The young man said nervously holding the back of his neck. “For a second I didn’t think you were going to be the guy from that night and I was going to look like a complete jackass shouting in the parking lot and everyone was going to be like ‘who the hell keep shouting hey there’ and that would be the last time I go out on a whim and-”

“Okay kid you need to slow down” Robert interrupted, he had to stop the kid from rambling on because who knew how long that would have gone on for.

The young man gave a nervous laugh and took a deep breath to start over.

“How about I start from the beginning? Hi I’m Joseph” The kid said, holding his hand out. Well Robert thought he would at least shake the hand of the guy who throws beer bottles and whacked a man in the head with a metal bar.

“Robert” He said introducing himself shaking Joseph’s hand but feeling Joseph’s grip, Robert was sure he wasn’t used to doing this sort of thing. Joseph seemed forward enough but he had this underlying anxiousness about him.

“Cool name” Joseph said, putting his hands in his cargo pants pockets.

“Thanks it means ‘God among men’.”

“Really?”

“Nah means something like fame or shining I think or does it?” Robert said actually questioning as he really can’t remember but Joseph didn’t need to know that.

“Either way you’re destined for greater power or can read minds.” Joseph said quirking his eyebrows like he was really giving Robert’s made up abilities a good hard think. Robert appreciated that (and the Stephen King reference).

“Wouldn’t reading minds be the great power?”

“Not if an unhinge maniac if after you with an axe” Joseph responded.

“You got me there” Robert said admitting defeat, _the kid knows his stuff._

Joseph laughed giving a one finger gun point, accepting his superior knowledge. Robert noted the kid had such a soft effortless laugh. It easily brought out his youthfulness despite his tall height.

All in all Joseph seemed more relaxed. His shoulders had lowered; he wasn’t fidgeting as viciously and his face wasn’t looking like a rabbit caught in headlights.

Robert was curious on why Joseph seemed so on edge to talk to him. He knew he could look intimidating sometimes but it wasn’t on purpose by any means. Also Robert had seen Joseph get up from being beaten to attack someone and he was defiantly not afraid to cause a little anarchy. The kid wasn’t a novice. If anything Robert should be a little wary of him.

_He’s a lying pathetic sack of shit that doesn’t belong here!_

One of the attacker’s words echoed in Robert’s mind but he was hesitant on trusting this information. That man went out to maliciously attack someone and enjoyed it. Robert would rather get his own take on Joseph; he knows how rumours and lies can warp people’s perceptions of you.

“What did you shout me over for anyway?” Robert said readjusting his hold of his paper bag.

He thought his chance encounter with Joseph was done and dusted. The experience was going to be another one-time moment; another weird night in his bizarre life but Robert’s life had a funny way of turning things on a head.

“Well I guess I just wanted to say thank you again ya know?” Joseph said shuffling his feet slightly, his eyes unsure where to look. “Not many people would have done what you did back there. Most would have turned a blind eye so I appreciate it man thanks” Joseph said giving a sincere smile, his sight finally settling on Robert’s face and incredible blue eyes reflected against brown.

Robert instantly looked away, not a fan of sharing or witnessing the utmost emotions. Everything becomes open and exposed, a wound to show the world. Robert hated it. It made him itch and want to talk about literally anything else. He didn’t like expressing himself at the best of times, even around his family never mind with someone who’s basically a complete stranger.

Obviously Joseph didn’t know that and Robert wasn’t going to be rude. The kid had put himself out there and was clearly not used to approaching someone and showing gratitude. Come to think of it Robert never thanked Joseph himself for knocking that guy out for him. _Wow so considerate Rob_.

“It was really no problem kid honestly. I was just in the right place at the right time.  It’s not something I do on a regular.” Robert said, wondering what if he never did get pizza that night or even went out at all. What would have Joseph’s fate been then?

“Oh and thanks for whacking that guy on the head for me.” Robert said like it was an afterthought (because it was) and Joseph’s face lit up as if he had forgotten about hitting someone himself. He looked pretty amused.

“Well you got them jerks off me. It was the least I could do.” Joseph said a hint of pride showing through.

There was something about Joseph that Robert couldn’t quite put his finger on. Thinking back to that scene in the bar and the alley, he thought he was going to get this straight, rough and tumble kid. Sharp and ruthless but there was this intriguing quality about Joseph.

He seemed to have this genuine, laid back nature about himself but Robert could sense an air of sadness and insecurity. Nothing wrong with that as it made Joseph real. _Human like the rest of us._

It was at this point Robert realised they were still stood in the middle of the parking lot. Joseph picked up on it as well because of the loud, angry car horn that came from behind him and made him jump.

The driver shouted a few chosen words at them and Joseph retaliated before Robert got the chance.

“Yeah yeah we heard ya we’re going!” Joseph shouted walking off to the side in a huff. “Fucking asshole!” Mix of shock and embarrassment on his face and Robert couldn’t help but laugh.

He followed after Joseph and held his hand up at the driver in a way of ‘my bad’ and that seem to satisfy the driver enough. The parking lot wasn’t exactly the safest place to talk with someone.

“How dare that driver not know we were in the middle of a conversation” Robert said heavy with sarcasm. “Very inconsiderate of them.”

Joseph agreed. “Some people are just rude you know.” He generally looked annoyed though. Robert was sure he wasn’t being sarcastic and that brought up another question.

“By the way how old are you?” he asked knowing Joseph was defiantly no older than twenty one, from being refused service at the bar but he didn’t look like a high schooler either.

“Nineteen why?” Joseph said curious but wary of what the answer might entail.

He certainly looked older than nineteen Robert thought, with his height and all but his face hadn’t completely filled out yet. Its unblemished softness gave away his maturity for definite.

“Was going to offer you a drink that’s all” Robert said and started walking off into the direction of his parked truck.

Joseph was a little taken back as Robert started to head off without him. “You’re not going to now?” He said walking to catch up to him.

A better question would be why was Robert offering drinks to begin with? The driver shouting at them was the perfect timed interruption. They should have parted ways, ended on good terms and carried on with their lives but Robert could never seem to control his big mouth.

”Come on everyone at nineteen drinks.” Robert said checking to see if Joseph was still with him. “If you can own a gun and serve your country. You can damn well drink some alcohol.”

Joseph seemed more than happy with Robert’s reasoning and carried on walking alongside him.

_____

“When you said you were offering drinks, I thought-“

“I’m not going to a bar in the middle of the day when I’ve just come out of a liquor store” Robert said reaching into the passenger side of his truck. He grabbed a bottle out and handed it to Joseph outside. “And I said a drink. Don’t take advantage of my generosity kid.”

Robert grabbed his own bottle from the bag, shut the door and leaned back against his truck next to Joseph.

The weather was still holding up well, the clouds were starting to break up and the sun was trying to shine its way through. Perfect drinking weather really, Robert would have to get his sunglasses out at this rate.

“How are we opening these anyway?” Joseph asked holding his beer out.

“Ah shit I got you.” Robert said and fumbled in his pocket. He pulled out his keys found the bottle opener attached and opened up Joseph’s beer.

“Thanks man” Joseph said and took a swig of his drink.

Robert than opened up his own bottle and took a big gulp. It went down wonderfully and he was absolutely ready for it. He looked over at Joseph and he seemed to be enjoying his own.

It had been a while seen Robert had drunk with anyone but then again he never was the most outward drinking buddy. You got one thing or the other drinking with Robert. A slow graduation of drinks and shots and if any shenanigans happened afterwards well that was just part of the package. Other times it was a ticking time bomb, starts all subdue and easy and the next minute you’re running, jumping and throwing all sorts of shapes and nearly ending up on a ferry down the Hudson.

Robert was not eighteen anymore though; he was just content now drinking in silence and taking in the warm weather. However Joseph was not one of them guys.

“What do you actually do?” Joseph asked twisting his bottle in his hand, staring at the partially drunk liquid. “As I’m not sure I can believe you’re this down on his luck fugitive.”

“What’s so hard to believe?” Robert said taking another swig of his drink. _Let’s see where this goes._

“I mean you’ve got the whole look down for sure and can throw a punch but come on this isn’t a Harrison Ford movie!” Joseph said gesturing at him. “Shit like that doesn’t happen.”

Robert turned to face Joseph and saw he had this smile of disbelief on his face. Well if Joseph wanted to play the game then Robert had no issues with him wanting to lose.

“Alright then smart guy then guess.” Robert said, he arched his eyebrow and smiled deviously in Joseph’s direction. “What do I do?”

Joseph took a sudden in take of breath, taken aback by Robert’s sudden demand; he then folded his arms across his chest and proceeded to look Robert up and down. He hummed aloud and all awhile Robert watched him calculate his thoughts.

Maybe Robert should have felt a little apprehensive of what Joseph’s impressions of him might be but if Robert cared about what people thought of him by now. He wouldn’t be the man he is today.

Joseph’s eyes then lit up. “A chef!?”

Robert laughed. “Ha! Not had that one before. Try again.”

Not defeated Joseph carried on guessing. “Exterminator?”

“Nope”

“A bar tender?”

“If only. Come on I thought you were smart?” Robert said giving the kid a small dig.

After a few more failed guesses and maybe a few future careers options for Robert. Joseph got fed up.

“Come on man! You’re not even giving me anything to go on.” Joseph shouted annoyed but still a hint of amusement could be heard.

As much as Robert enjoyed watching the young man struggle and fail, he needed to put him out of his misery.

“Film critic” Robert said nonchalant.

Joseph turned his head sharp, eyes wide in dismay. “Are you fucking kidding me?! How was I supposed to get that?”

“It’s a lot more mundane than you thought. Apologises there.” Robert said finishing off his drink.

“As if! That sounds like an awesome job!” Joseph said his annoyance over losing gone in an instance. “So you get to see movies all the time then?”

“Pretty much”

“Sounds fun”

Robert chucked his empty bottle in the back of his truck and went over to the driver’s side door to grab a cigarette and his lighter through the open window. “You don’t just pick the movies you like you know.”

He lit his cigarette up and breathed it all in deeply. It had been so long since he had any form of nicotine. He offered Joseph one but he declined still satisfied with his drink.

“You have to go and see the terrible ones as well” Robert continued, talking to Joseph over the hood of his truck. “It’s a struggle sometimes I tell ya.” He took another drag of his cigarette, flashbacks of awful movies replayed in his mind. He shuddered it’s a tough job but some loser got to do it.

“What’s the next one on the list?” Joseph asked.

Robert racked his mind to the film list Kevin emailed him. “I think it’s either Perfect Storm or X-Men?”

“I’ve seen the posters for them. They look like great!” Joseph said with enthusiasm drinking the last of his beer.

“Want to see one with me?”

Joseph nearly choked on his drink. “You serious?”

 _Yes Rob are you?!_ Robert not even sure what is going off with his brain today. This is why he shouldn’t be up before four trying to be a productive member of society.

This wasn’t the plan, this was never the plan. His trip away was supposed to be about reflection, thinking about where he wants to go in his life. Robert had certainly not being doing anything of the sort but inviting Joseph to the movies had reminded him with a heavy weight.

Then again it wasn’t just about contemplating. He loved his wife with all his being but the day he left Marilyn was the day he finally felt free again. It was supposed to be the start of returning to who he was. There was only so much drowning Robert could take. He needed a spark. A light.

“Why not? You’re actually the demographic for X-Men. Would help to have a young person’s perspective with me” Robert said acting like everything was going accordingly to some plan. It wasn’t.

“You’re using me for your work, how dare you?” Joseph said, over exaggerating with a gasp.

Robert then flicked his cigarette on the floor and went to open the driver’s door. “Well you don’t have to come if you don’t want to”

Joseph immediately rushed over to him as he was getting inside the truck. “Nah I’ll come!” He said talking to Robert through the open window. “Not been to the movies in agers.”

“Okay you got a number I can call you on?” Robert said not even having a landline available or a cell phone himself but he could always head to a payphone.

“Just give me a location and time and I’ll be there” Joseph said with certainty. His laid back demeanour flashing out for a moment.

Guess Robert would have to take his word for it. “Alright then turn up on time or you’re missing it” He said turning on his engine. “I’ll be at The Majestic at seven thirty tomorrow night. You got that?”

“Yeah I got it. I know where it is” Joseph said stepping back slightly so Robert could reverse out of his space.

As Robert had finished reversing out the sun had finally broken through the clouds. He quickly opened up his glove box and fetched his sunglasses out. After placing them on his head, he looked over at Joseph and he was still over where Robert had parked. Still holding his empty bottle and giving a small wave.

With one hand on the stirring wheel, Robert waved with his other in acknowledgment at Joseph. “By the way I’m not paying for your ticket.”

Joseph rose his empty bottle at him and smiled. “I wasn’t expecting you to.”

Robert gave a swift finger salute back. “See ya kid” He said with a small smirk as he set off out of the parking lot.

He gave a quick glance in his rear view mirror just before turning onto the main road and saw Joseph walk in the opposite direction. His pace was quick; the empty bottle was swaying carelessly in his hand while with his other hand pushed fallen bangs out the way of his face.   

 _His alright that kid_ , Robert had no clue what his mind was trying to accomplish. Making friends out here was not a top priority at all. Having friends had never really been that important for Robert. Either way it didn’t matter Joseph was most probably going to turn up tomorrow.

At this point Robert might have been lenient to believe that Joseph was some sort of apparition. He just seemed to come and go as he pleased. Three times Robert had seen him and none would be classified as a normal situation.

Though speaking to Joseph in a more ‘normal’ environment might actually be more helpful. Maybe he wouldn’t be so on edge as Robert could clearly see there was more to him.

He sighed and turned his music back up loud, putting a stop to his thoughts running rampant. That was Robert’s problem. He needed to stop overthinking something so stupid.

 

 

 

 


End file.
